The Reunion of the Summer spirit and the snow queen
by FrhancesSandel
Summary: To humor BamBrixBam i made alternative secne were elsa and anna have a reunion


Author** note: to humor BamBrixBam alternative secne were elsa and anna have a reunion**

* * *

Anna stood in front of the other guardians. This was it. North threw a globe and when the portal emerged, a group of yetis and elves came through. All ready for the ceremony.  
They were really content with the whole idea of her becoming a guardian. Maybe the elves just wanted an excuse to play the trumpets.

A yeti approached North and handed him the Book of Guardians. The jolly man turned to a certain page and looked over to Anna.

"Will you, Anna Dawn vow to watch over the children of the world? To guard them with your life their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams? For they are all that we have, all that we are and all that we will ever be." North read out the Guardian's oath. It was finally happening.

Anna took a deep breath and then smiled the brightest she think she's ever done. "I will."

"Then congratulations, Anna Dawn, for you are now and forevermore...a Guardian."

Her excitement rose and immediately she jumped onto Jack, knocking the unsuspecting winter spirit over.

"Sorry." Anna gritted her teeth, staring awkwardly at the boy underneath her. "This is awkward. Not that you're awkward, it's just because I'm awkward, you're gorgeous. Wait, what?"

Jack only laughed and pushed himself up, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, making the summer spirit blush.

"If you two kiss I'm going to gag out carrots." Bunny warned.

The two immortal teenagers rolled their eyes at the rabbit's statement and got up.

"It's time to go." North told everyone. As he said that, the sleigh came down and it probably needed a new paint job from all the nightmares that rammed against it. Yet, it still looked majestic.

"Anna!" A young voice called out. All six guardians turned around and saw Maria coming toward them.

While the fight pursued, Maria took the key in hand and then made her way to the locked room. The child pushed the key into the lock and turned it. A click sounded and the girl leapt up inside. She pushed the door open and inside

hello she call out, walked inside of the room then she dumped into a ice statue ahh! She yelped back away a little thankful she brought a flashlight and she shine it on the statue her eyes widened she couldn't believe what she saw, it was her great grandmother queen elsa, but she die a centuries ago maybe she froz herself to keep herself alive, . Her family and friends weren't going to believe this, but there was member of her family that she knew would believe her. I can wait to tell anna about this she said

Anna blinked when she saw the girl run over. She walked over and kneeled to the girl's height. "You probably want to get home before your mum notices you're gone." Anna giggled. Anna i have something to tell you"maria said, what is it" anna said, your sister elsa she is alive as ice statue"she said what? Anna said in disbelief, it ture when you all were fighting pitch i went inside of the lock room and i saw your sister as a ice statue"maria said, Anna looked at the guardians, give me 8 minute"she said, alright north said

Anna fly her away to castle as maria ran they arrived at the castle, maria showed anna the room as anna look inside of the room then she saw her sister she walk up to the statue look at same woman she saw in her memory box, elsa she said The tears welled up and she let them flow, hugging her sister and started to cry. Then maria watch in sadness The ice turned to flesh and she was brought back to life. Maria the first to notice, and she gasped with joy, were am i" elsa said then she saw someone hugging her she looked down her eyes beginning fulfill with tears. Anna elsa said Anna opened her eyes instantly, widening as she saw her sister, alive. She hugged her back, her happiness present on her face. "Oh, Anna i missed you so much ." Elsa said, with tears in her eyes. I miss you to." anna said

then elsa saw a little girl she looked similar to her but with a few differences, like her hair colour is more like Kristoff's, who are you? Elsa said maria look and said I'm your descendant, what? Elsa said with wide eyes then she said what year is it?", then maria said it mar 9,2015"maria said, 2-2-2015?"elsa said, yes" maria said anna looked at elsa, elsa i want you to meet someone"anna said, who? elsa said, Anna pick up elsa and fly out of the castle with elsa scream anna how are you flying and were are we going!? Elsa said, then anna saw the guardians, hey guys like you to meet my sister elsa" anna said, hello" elsa said hello they said elsa this is jack frost jack this is elsa" anna said hi they said

Anna i'm sorry for shut you out" elsa it okay elsa i know you didn't mean to"anna said, and with that the two sisters hug

"Hey, Anna." Jack tapped her shoulder. Both girls broke apart and looked at him. "I think there's still one more person to join this family reunion." He smiled.

He wasn't sure about this power, but the moon spoke to him and said this had to be done. Jack waved his staff and a small blizzard circled around and when it cleared a familiar snowman came from it.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

"Olaf!" Anna and elsa shouted happily and gave her snowman companion a warm hug. "You knew didn't you?" Anna asked.

Then olaf saw elsa, elsa long time no see!"he Olaf

"I always did and you had to figure it out yourself." The snowman smiled.

"And I did." Anna grinned.

Jack came toward them. "I'm sorry, Olaf." He apologized. It was his fault the snowman died in the first place.

Olaf, however, brushed him off. "I don't blame you." He never did. It wasn't Jack's fault that happened. Instead, Olaf came and gave him a hug. "For a cold guy, you sure are warm." Olaf laughed and that made the others giggle.

Baby Tooth came to the snowman and gave him a scolding for leaving and scaring her like that.

"Looks like someone missed you more." Jack laughed.

"I'm back now, Baby." Olaf said, giving the fairy the most innocent face he could.

How could she stay mad at her favourite snowman? Baby Tooth rolled her eyes and then nuzzled his cheek.

"Aww." Anna exclaimed, finding it adorable. She then turned back to elsa. "We better go now." She told her.

Elsa nodded in understatement. "Yeah?" She asked.

"As long as summer comes and maria keep on believing, I'll always be around." She told her.

"She always believe in you. All of you." She gestured to all of them.

"You better get going too." Anna told her and then joined the others on the sleigh. Olaf and Baby Tooth stayed behind. They could meet up later and someone had to make sure the girl made it home safely.

Anna watched as the sleigh flew off the ground, Jack beside her. They smiled down as the three below waved to them. They then looked at eschew other, making their foreheads touch.

"I'll always love you."Jack whispered.

"And I will always love you back." Anna said in response.

They closed their eyes and gave into another kiss.

Aww" elsa said


End file.
